


Hamilton and Laurens are adorable

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Gay, I hope it's okay, Lams shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gonna get gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first of many

Alexander sat in the center of the mostly silent room, the loud scratching of his pencil being the only constant noise. He was tired and overworked, but he remained overwhelmingly enthralled by his paper. He liked his classes, but other people were the reason for the permanent grimace etched on his face. He wrote to forget them. However, it doesn’t help when they sat a mere foot from you at all times. As he wrote for debate, arrogant George and timid Sam Seabury sat to his right and obnoxious James and infuriating Thomas across from him. At least he had Laf, Herc and John to his left. He wrote for them too, but for opposite reasons of the others. Alex noticed his papers to be rather … passionate when he let hatred and compassion stir in his stomach as he wrote. It lit a fire under him that could only be described as motivating. Just as he put the final word of this draft down, the bell screamed at him. Suddenly, the room erupted into noise again.

“Another day done,” John reminded the small group. He liked work, yet for some reason he hated the confines of school. He always attributed this to (as he puts it) ‘the motherfucking atmosphere’.

“Are we still convening at my house tonight, mes amis?” Laf knew the answer, yet they inquired to remind the group.

“That’s what we said just today, dumbass!” Herc was not that great at being quiet, so half the emptying room looked moderately startled at the noise. However, no one bothers to comment on the language used. This was often attributed to the not-at-all subtle fear everyone had for the man named after a quite terrifying myth.

“Eloquently put,” Alex laughed as he nudged his friends arm.

“I’m quite sure I’ve got an all-nighter ahead of me based on the fact I’ve had one too many caffeinated beverages today. Do I have any objections?” John almost never slept, but it was more his awful philosophy that the best fun is had past 3 AM.

The other 3 grumbled in agreement. Sleep was often not had when the four of them got together, so why break the tradition tonight?

They heard ‘senior pickup’ echoed over the loudspeaker. They shuffled toward the door, now standing in the brisk autumn air. “Let’s start walking,” Alex said absentmindedly.

Laf lived a short 3 minutes away, so the protest to exercise was uncharacteristically minimal. Lafayette’s house was always the ideal meeting spot due to the absence of adults. Their parents sent them to America on some foreign exchange program, so they lived in a tiny building near the school. “Can we get drunk?” John always knew just how to break the silence.

“We are not only underage, but I have none to offer anyway. Je suis désolé, mon ami, not tonight.” Laf said the same thing each time John asked, yet they often would be drunk by the night’s end. Everyone was quite aware tonight would be no different. However, to entertain their good intentioned friend, they grumbled emptily about Laf’s retort.

Alex found himself thinking about how utterly bizarre his friends were. They were oddly close after only knowing each other since junior year. Lafayette was the rambunctious yet surprisingly compassionate one. They came out as genderqueer a couple of months ago, and it just felt natural to the group. Hercules was, interesting. He was loud and lacked a filter, which would often be something Alex would despise, but something about him made it all work. Then came Laurens. Where to begin with John Laurens? He was loud, brilliant and would die for what he believed in if it ever came to that. He loved art, he loved swearing, and he loved drinks and dedication and his work. Unfortunately for their friendship, Alex also loved him.

As always, Alexander’s mind got too loud, drowning out the words John had just said. He only snapped back to reality then a freckled hand passed into his vision and he heard a French accented voice airily say “Mr. Hamilton, we need you back here on Earth with us.”

“What is so very pressing that you must distract me?” The sarcasm dripped from his pompous voice. It got a good laugh from the group. God, John had such a nice laugh.

“We were attempting to make a plan for tonight,” Laf filled Alex in as he began to unlock the door they had just arrived in front of. “Food, drinks, activities.”

“SO WE DO HAVE DRINKS?!” John and Herc shouting simultaneously was, as Alex concluded, not good for the health of his eardrums.

“I mean like soda and water and stuff. Calm, mes amis,” Laf smiled to themself at the childish enthusiasm of their friends.

They all passed into Laf’s small house. The couch was unnecessarily large for the living room it was placed in. Tucked behind that room was a tiny kitchen with a hall to a small bedroom with a bathroom next to it. John sprawled on the couch, followed by Herc lifting his legs to make room for him to sit. Laf had disappeared down the hall, presumably to the bathroom. Alex gently tossed his bag on the floor and lounged on the arm chair next to the couch.

“How’s the college hunt going?” John had his head falling off the couch when he asked this, staring at Alex while his head was upside down. He couldn’t help but laugh at his friend.

“Eh, I’m thinking Yale. Harvard if they’d accept me. I need a solid Law degree but I need the grades and money to back me up,” Alex’s brow furrowed, thinking for a moment. “But I’d also want to maybe join the military. Just for a little bit.”

“Alexander,” John started, and with the use of his full first name sent an unfortunate shiver up his spine. “You’re a goddamn genius. You could go to Harvard debt-free with your brain. Don’t sweat it,” John’s assuring voice always helped calm his nerves.

“Speaking of genius,” Lafayette emerged from the hall and stopped in front of the couch. “Do you understand that the amount of surface area you are taking up leaves not enough room for me?” John moved to make room for his glaring friend, but as they sat down they still muttered “Merci.”

As his friends began bickering about what to watch or do, Alex let his mind wander. He looked at the couch, seeing how John’s head just touched Laf, and his curled legs were propped up on Herc’s side. He was jealous of the contact. He always picked the chair because he could barely have John walk by him without his brain becoming giddy. He was often called the aloof or distant friend as an insult. It was like they were unaware he was the closest to him, just in a different way. He began to tune into their conversation again.

“…And Jefferson said some shit about doing all of this work while he was away. I think he just steals everyone’s work, yet he’s the teacher’s pet!” John finished his bout of gossip with and exasperated sigh.

“Yo, don’t let them mess with you. Especially not tonight,” Herc nudged John in between the ribs before jumping up. He maneuvered to the kitchen and came back with some fruity French wine, 6 beers, and a jug of scotch, topped with 3 shot glasses and a wine glass. John clapped, Alex laughed, and Laf sighed a note of disapproval. They put on a boring horror movie and began to drink.

 

 

Nearly two hours later, the beer was gone along with a little scotch, the wine one fifth gone. Alex suddenly realized how tipsy that made him. He realized how tipsy they all were. Laf would soon get giggly, Herc would get louder and, how can this be put, explicit. Alex knew he was quite talkative and honest while drunk, so he’d have to watch his tongue. His eyes moved to John who was just a mess when drunk. He would dance, sing, get sappy and sentimental, touchy and utterly hilarious. He had already started in his sing-songish slurring voice. He began to tease Lafayette about his undeniable crush on nearly everyone.

Alex stood, head already pounding, and sauntered over to the group just as Laf began to poke fun at John back. “Like you wouldn’t date Angelica if she offered,” John rolled his eyes at the comment. “Actually, you two would be cute together. Mon ami, I truly am a match maker!”

John suddenly let out a loud laugh, causing everyone to jump a tad. “Mon ami, my gay ass needs a more male match!”

The room went silent. Everyone but John exchanged glances.

“Yo, did you just … like … come out?” Herc’s voice was actually quiet for once.

John’s joyous expression suddenly sobered up at those words. “Well, shit.”

Alex smiled. “It’s fine, you know. We couldn’t give a damn. Wanna talk or should we drop it?” His voice was calm and even, but internally he was freaking out. If John was gay, did that mean he had a chance with the man? Should he come out too? What did this mean for them?

“Is there anything to talk about?” John sounded scared.

“All I have to say is I’m proud,” Laf was out as pan, so this probably meant a lot to them.

Suddenly, in a drunken haze, Alex opened his mouth. “How’s it feel to be the only straight one, Herc?” Alex immediately regretted saying it. It was out there. He took from John’s moment.

“I mean, I ain’t gonna fight it,” Herc laughed off the joke, putting Alex’s nerves to rest at least somewhat.

“Bi?” Lafayette asked quickly. Alexander nodded, then out of nowhere began to laugh. He doubled over on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He laughed and laughed until his ribs hurt. The room looked so concerned. “What’s wrong?” Laf asked gently.

“I wasted four fucking years of my life in fear for the dramatic conclusion of ‘bi?’” Alex said in between laughing sobs. Suddenly, laughter took over the room. John laughed so hard he toppled over into the wall. The absurdity of that realization even made Herc laugh at something he had no experience in.

After they had somewhat laughed themselves back to real life, Laf went right back to where he was cut off. “Fine then, mon ami! How about Alexander? I think you two would be cute together! How are those matchmaking skills?” Laf elbowed him gently, laughing at his own shitty joke.

Alex turned so red he must have resembled a tomato, which he knew wasn’t a cute look by any means. He saw John turn red too, as they both looked away from each other. 

John looked up after 3 seconds of excruciating silence. “Wonderful,” he finally said.

“Ce qui?” Laf asked after a moment.

“You have wonderful matchmaking skills,” Laurens finally said, his head down and forehead crinkled in thought. “But it’s up to Alexander when it comes to actualizing those matchmaking skills,” he let out a small laugh, but Alex couldn’t see anything funny in this moment. Laf knew his secret, John was playing with his emotions, and Herc just silently gawked from the side.

“Can we just drop this?” Alex didn’t mean to sound that upset. Why was he so upset?

John’s nervous facial expression turned to one that was fighting off tears. He whispered something to Laf, and suddenly Laf had escorted Herc out of the room. It was just the two of them, and they just stared for a moment, waiting for the other to start.

“Can we talk?” John and Alexander muttered at the same time. Alex motioned for John to start. A long shaky breath sputtered from both of their lips.

“Look, I didn’t mean to embarrass you-“ John began.

“No, I just… today has been a lot. I felt like it was all some elaborate joke everyone decided to play on me.”

“You think I would do that to you?”

“No.”

“Do you like me like that?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we still friends?”

“Of course.”

John strode over and hugged him. His hair grazed Alex’s cheek. He shivered.

“Do you have any questions for me?” John asked into his shoulder.

Alex pulled away gently so he could see his friends face. To calm his nerves he used to trace patterns with his finger on John’s freckles. He sighed, building up the courage to ask the next question. “Can I kiss you?”

Suddenly, Laurens’ lips were on his. He placed his hand in John’s messy ponytail. He melted into the kiss. Alex gently ended the kiss there, pulling away before too much happened. He felt as if it may be too late for that now.

“Dammit,” John muttered seeing Laf and Herc gawking at them from the hall. “Get in here!” His voice seemed much to tired.

Lafayette bounced in, grinning from ear to ear. Alex would have been harder on his beaming friends if he hadn’t just kissed John. His lips were hot, his hair was a mess, and he must have looked so discombobulated. Suddenly, like an idiot, he blurted out “I just kissed John Laurens.” His voice sounded so monotone, like he was still trying to process it.

Everyone laughed, and John interjected “Yeah, I know. I was there, dipshit.” The room erupted. Alex laughed off his nerves, staring at John. Laf nudged his shoulder, he turned to see a beaming face.

“Mon ami, do you want to kiss John again?” His words were so quiet that he wasn’t sure he heard all of it.

“Yes,” He said back to Lafayette quietly, looking at Herc and John talking. John talked to calm his nerves. He was talking a lot.

Laf smiled, nudging him. “How was the kiss?” He asked lightheartedly.

“Perfect,” he said softly. He felt John’s body on his, his hands on his head. His lips were soft with such comforting pressure against his own. “It made me feel safe.”

Alex’s thought process was suddenly halted when Herc suddenly said he was heading off to bed. “What?” John asked.

Alex caught on to their plan as Laf also claimed to be exhausted suddenly as well. “You, mes amis, may stay up if you want. I’ll pull out the trundle for Herc in my room. Bonsoir!” They shuffled down the hall, leaving Alex and John together. Suddenly, John found Alex kissing him again. This time, Alex didn’t pull away after 2 seconds. He gently parted his lips, allowing John’s tongue into his mouth. He began backing him against the wall, massaging his head with his hand. He moved is head down to his neck, attentively kissing there. John moaned gently into Alex’s head. Alex pulled away slowly.

“Let’s sit down,” He said to John, taking his hand in his as they sat on the couch. John lay his head on Alex’s lap, taking out the hair tie keeping his long curls from bursting. Alex began playing with his hair. “Look, Laurens I like you a lot. I just need to know what this means.” His breath was shallow as he waited for a response.

“Are we not… dating now?” John asked nervously.

“I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with that,” Alex assured. He turned the lever which made the couch into a bed. He cuddled up next to John, kissing him for a moment before he got up. “I’m going to put on my pajamas. Can I change in here? Laf just went into the bathroom.”

“Go ahead. Would you mind if…” John suddenly had his throat close up, nervous to finish his question. “Could I watch you change?”

Alex was taken aback. “Yeah, sure,” Alex said, starting to remove his shirt. He was quite thin compared to John’s muscular build, which was quite embarrassing to him. He unbuckled his jeans and slipped them off, picking up his pajamas from his bag.

“You’re really cute,” John said, looking at Alex. He was finding his obvious nervousness a tad too endearing, as he stood up and came over to Alex. He hugged him as he stood in only his boxers. Alex looked visibly happy.

John was pressed against his back. He began to allow his right hand to rub in small circles against Alex’s stomach.

“Should I bother with my pajamas?” Alex asked quietly.

“You don’t have to,” John murmured into Alex’s neck.

They went back to the couch and began to cuddle. Alex nestled in the curve of John’s body, feeling that intense safeness again. His curly hair began to press into Alex’s head. He was unaware of how long they stayed like that before Alex fell asleep.


	2. I'm back from the dead, bitches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's late and I remembered i wrote this, and it got a whole lot of love, so hears the next part. I will update this every Sunday, so look out.

Alex woke up, his head pounding. He forgot he was hungover, he forgot he was a Laf's, and he sure as hell forgot that he almost hooked up with his best friend.  
Until he saw the man in question on the sofa across from him, half naked in his sleepwear.  
And then he remembered  
Oh boy, did he remember. He remembered this sleeping boy kissed him, and then proceeded to ask if changing in front of him was okay. And his dumb ass said yes. Holy fuck, and his other friends expected them to bang- like, in Laf's living room. As if he was that much of a slut.  
Oh god, he was one tequila away from being that much of a slut. With his best friend. Oh god.  
He went to the bathroom to find a change of clothes with a handwritten note from Laf saying "I assumed you forgot again". It seemed to be their odd tradition, Laf letting him borrow clothes as long as there was a passive aggressive note that went along with it. Today, it was a white shirt with a navy colored pocket, and black jeans that weren't his style or size, but he didn't care. He needed to be out of here as fast as he could be. He threw them on, and splashed some water on his face. He looked in the mirror, thinking his plan of escape. That is the only possible thing to do when you get half naked in front of your best friend who asked to be your boyfriend, you escape. Because Alex was so outspoken against the many people he disliked, very few assumed he had any drop of shyness in him. But of dear, now he did.  
He opened the door quietly to find Laf standing in front of him, his groggy eyes understanding why Alex stood fully dressed with shoes on at 6 in the goddamn morning.  
"Please don't do this to him," Laf wispered, still giving Alex the choice to walk out, still giving him the option to leave unnoticed, pray that John thought it was some dream, until he was stopped dead in his tracks when his friend said, "Alexander, what if that was you on that couch?”  
Fuck. One, he said his full name, as though he was a child being scolded. Two, he was right. He was so fucking right. What if that was him? How badly would that hurt? Being walked out on even before the good part? Fuck.  
“I’m going to work on my essay. I’ll be in the study until then.” His voice was so quiet, to the point when Laf began to walk away he couldn’t tell if he was even heard or not.

He began to write his retort for the debate on Monday. It was him and Jefferson pitted against each other, arguing the idea of whether or not the minimum wage should be raised based on the inflation rate, and not to remain stagnant. As he typed, he didn’t hear everyone get up and begin to start their day. As he wrote his 4th page over the 3 page page limit, he didn’t hear John wake up and ask Herc if he was as drunk as he was yesterday. And that is why he didn’t expect John to walk into the office as he was typing.  
“Writing, eh?” Was all John managed to mumble as he looked at his feet.  
Attempting to follow the conversation, Alex began to follow up with John’s non-question “Yeah, working on my essa-”  
“Look, I’m sorry,” John was incredibly quiet, and had yet to make eye contact with Alex as he began his ramble. “I should’ve let you alone. I shouldn’t have said all that shit I did. I shouldn’t have freaked out. Listen,” his eyes became misty, and he was adjusting the watch on his arm. “I know you and Eliza have something going on, and you’ve got like, a look to uphold, so I shouldn’t be in there fucking everything up, and I don’t know how to make it right.” As he said the last bit, he looked up at Alex, and his voice became even and a normal tone.  
Alex walked up to his friend, and simply hugged him. He put his arms around him, and melted a bit in his arms. “Let’s not worry about any of that right now,” was all he could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! Next one I'm planning for about 3,000 words, like the first one. Anyhow, I am planning for the next one to be more 'them at school', but after that, it'll deserve it's M rating.


End file.
